monsterislandbuddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zilla
Zilla is Godzilla's stepson from his second marriage to Gorgo. He talks with a British accent and has a very friendly personality. In the beginning Godzilla had a strong dislike for him; however he grew to care for him as he grew older, bigger and more powerful. Biography As a child, Zilla resembled a smaller version of his stepfather, albeit with a polite British-accented voice. Godzilla grudgingly let him visit for Christmas and later took him to see a Gamera film, but later claimed to have gotten a restraining order against him. Later, when Godzilla is dying from a nuclear meltdown, King Caesar mentions it on Twitter. Zilla - who has been studying in New York - finds out and comes to visit. At first Godzilla is unhappy, until he sees that Zilla has grown huge and powerful and can now breathe fire. He then gladly spends time with him, and later entrusts him to help raise Minilla. Zilla is friendly and reasonable as far as monsters go, but can put up a serious fight when he has to. He easily defeats Orga in single combat, though he is outmatched when Orga attacks again with Battra's help. However, once a reborn Mothra traps Orga in silk, Zilla soon forces Battra to retreat. ZIlla and Battra later battle again during Kaiser's first all-out attack on Monster Island. Zilla was one of the future Godzilla's list of suspects as to who breaks the truce between Monster Island and the Ghidorahs. He witnessed Zilla looking after Godzilla's other kids, wondering if he could gain more respect by taking out all the evil monsters. However, the real culprit was actually Gorosaurus (tricked by King Kong), and Zilla fought against the following Ghidorah attack with the other Monster Island residents. In "Let's Get Physical", Zilla takes his physical exam to see if he can enter the Monster Island War to impress Godzilla. Mechagodzilla scans him and says he can't go because he has asthma. In "Drunk Ep. 84", Zilla dies twice by the creator's fist and comes back to life twice. However, hardly anyone noticed that he died in the first place. In "Our Boys at War", Zilla tries to join in the battle against Grand King Ghidorah. When Godzilla tries to count him out due to his asthma, he joins in anyways. But he suffers a major asthma attack and apparently dies. In "The Mothra Prophecies", however, after hearing about Zilla's "death" in a letter from Godzilla, Gorgo writes him one revealing that after being shipped back home, Zilla was saved by scientists who turned him into a cyborg. His son, Zilla Jr., will also be visiting Monster Island soon. Trivia * In the first two seasons he appeared as a mini version of Godzilla. * He is named after the Tristar Godzilla lookalike who appeared in the 2004 film Godzilla: Final Wars. * He has the abilty to breath atomic fire, similar to "Godzilla Jr." in the cartoon Godzilla: The Series (the parent from the 1998 film could breathe fire, but in a different manner, exhaling flammable gas and then igniting it). * He is referred to by Godzilla's father as a "Godzilla in name only", referencing the fan nickname of "GINO" given to Tristar's Godzilla. * Zilla "studying in New York" is an obvious reference to the city where the American Godzilla invades in the 1998 American film. * Being played by a larger toy, Zilla appears to tower over most of the other characters. He also has more points of articulation; Orga (perhaps jokingly) suggests that this might be why Zilla could defeat him so easily. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Has Died